Guilty
by Dhabum
Summary: pokoknya ini semua salahmu hyung,, salahmu!/the clan 2.5 part 2 guilty *o*/OneShoot/ ShowHyuk Shownu X Minhyuk/ another Monsta X fanfiction form DhaBum to Monbebe with Love 3 /YAOI inside/to much typos/noeyd/bad plot/acak-acakan/cerita pasaran/RnR/DLDR/romance/fluff-gagal


**WARNING!**

 **YAOI/BL/Shou-ai**

to much typos/bad plot/noeyd

romance/fluff-maybe.-.v

 **ShowHyuk**

Shownu X Minhyuk

i don't own any chara

this story absolutely mine .-.b

.

.

Guilty

by,

DhaBum

.

.

-pokoknya ini semua salahmu hyung,, salahmu!-

.

.

enjoy

.

.

Minhyuk mengaduk-aduk mangkuk di hadapannya tanpa minat. Entah keman perginya rasa lapar yang dia rasakan di kelas tadi. Semakin sebal saat tidak ada satupun diantara teman-temannya yang ada di sana yang memperhatikan perubahan mood nya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Apalagi orang itu, tersangka utama yang menyebaban moodnya mendadak rusak.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu,," tanpa mau repot menunggu respon teman-temannya, Minhyuk segera berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku kafetaria ang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu dia huni bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik Changkyun bingung, namun sebagai maknae dia cukup tahu untuk tidak mengusik Minhyuk yang sedang seperti itu.

"Menstruasi.." celetuk Hyungwon asal.

"Ya Hyung,, aku memang tidak pintar,, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu tauu,," kesal Changkyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi apa benar Minhyuk hyung sedang menstruasi hyung?" bisik Changkyun diam-diam pada Jooheon yang berstatus sebagai 'friendzone'nya yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

'Tak!' bukannya menjawab, Jooheon justru menyentil pelan dahinya, membuat dia mengaduh meski tidak sakit. Dia terkejut, itu saja.

"Heh,, kau memang tidak bodoh,, hanya saja kau itu sangat tidak peka Changkyun-ah.." jawab Jooheon yang tidak mau repot mengecilkan volume suaranya, membuat si jenius Hyunwoon tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan dengan sinis dia mencebikkan sebelah bibirnya, mengejek Changkyun. Yang membuat si maknae makin menekuk wajahnya.

"Lihat itu Changkyun-ah.."

Changkyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Wonho. Awalnya sedikit bingung saat Wonho malah menunjuk sunbaenya Son Shownu dan Yoo Kihyun yang terlihat sedang bercengkrama, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Minhyuk hyung yang menstruasi? Tanda tanya besar masih berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

"Masih tidak mengerti juga? Dasar Bo.. Doh!" cela Hyungwon lagi yang bisa menangkap arti wajah kebingungan Changkyun.

"Yaaahhhhhh Hyuuunng.." Changkyun tidak terima tentu saja, dia selalu mendapat pujian karena prestasi akademiknya, tapi kenapa Hyungwon selalu bilang kalau dia bodoh, "Dasar tusuk gigi.." kata Changkyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Hyungwon.

"Sudahlah Changkyun-ah,," Jooheon mulai berinisiatif saat merasa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tidak melerai Changkyun dan Hyungwon.

Hening beberapa saat, Changkyun yang masih dongkol menolak saat Jooheon memintanya segera menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sedangkan Wonho dan Hyungwon sama sekali tiak ambil pusing tentang keadaan hati Changkyun dan masih saja fokus pada makan siang mereka.

'Ting' Changkyun membulatkan matanya saat sebuah bohlam imajiner di kepalanya menyala.

"Bukankan Hyunwoo-sunbae sedang mendekati Minhyuk hyung?" tanya Changkyun pada siapapun yang duduk di sana.

"Nah,, akhirnya tahu juga,," sinis Hyungwon lagi.

"Hyuuunnngggg" Changkyun mulai merajuk lagi, saat lagi-lagi Hyungwon menindasnya.

"Ya begitulah,," jawab Wonho membenarkan pernyataan entah pertanyaan Chankyun sebelumnya.

"Aaahh,, jadi karena melihat Shownu sunbae sedang bersama mantan kekasihnya,, jadi Minhyuk hyung langsung bad mood,, begitu?" Changkyun mulai mengolah semua informasi yang dia dapat.

"Hm,," Jooheon hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi maksudmu Minhyuk hyung cemburu?!"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" Hyungwon menahan diri untuk tidak menarik bibir maknae di depannya itu saat semua orang di kafetaria menoleh ke arah mereka gara-gara suara Changkyun yang melengking itu.

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu Minhyuk hyung cemburu?!"

Hyunwoo reflek menolehkan kepalanya saat suara melengking yang familiar ditelinganya mengusik seisi kafetaria yang bisa dibilang sepi meskipun sedang jam makan siang itu.

Di sana, di bangku yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari bangku yang dia tempati, Shownu bisa melihat empat orang hobaenya.

'Oh itu Changkyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon dan Minhyuk,,' batin Shownu.

"Ya,, kenapa kau malah mengabaikanku saat aku sedang berbicara padamu Son?" Kihyun yang sedang duduk di depannya merengut saat Shownu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Kihyun sedang membahas masalah yang serius.

"Kihyun-ah,, bisakan kita lanjutkan ini nanti saja? Aku harus pergi melakukan sesuatu,," Shownu buru-buru bangkit meninggalkan Kihyun yang sedang sibuk mengumpat kepadanya.

"Ya Son Shownu! Ishhh,, pertanyaannku tentang hyung mu belum selesai dasar beruang!"

* * *

"Minhyuk-ah,, Lee Minhyuk.." Shownu sedikit bingung saat Minhyuk makin mempercepat langkahnya, padahal dia sangat yakin kalau Minhyuk pasti mendengar dia memanggilnya. "Lee Minhyuk!" mau tidak mau Shownu sedikit berlari, dan untungnya dia berhasil mencekal lengan Minhyuk sebelum pemuda itu memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Minhyuk ketus.

"Hei,, ada apa denganmu?" Shownu tentu saja bingung kenapa Minhyuk tiba-tiba seketus ini padanya. Padahal dari sejauh apa yang dia ingat, kemarin malam mereka masih baik-baik saja saat Shownu mengajaknya keluar untuk mencari buku. Jadi kenapa dia, Minhyuk jadi ketus seperti ini? Apa salahnya?

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" kata Minhyun masih dengan tidak ramah.

"Tidak,, jawab pertanyaanku dulu,, ada apa dengamu?" Shownu menjawab dengan tegas sambil mencengkeram lengan Minhyuk makin erat.

Enggan menjawab, Minhyuk hanya menatap mata Shownu tajam. Membuat Shownu sedikit tertegun sebenarnya dengan tatapan menuntut yang Minhyuk layangkan padanya. Tatatpan yang meminta penjelasan, tapi penjelasan macam apa?

Shownu berpikir, sejenak dia teringat perkataan Changkyun yang dia dengan di kafetaria tadi - _"Jadi maksudmu Minhyuk hyung cemburu?!"-_

"Tunggu dulu,, apa kau,,, cemburu?" Shownu sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Minhyuk mendelik, terkejut saat Shownu dengan gampang menebak dirinya. Harga dirinya yang tinggi membuat dia ingin membantah pernyataan Shownu tadi, tapi kalau kenyataannya memang begitu, dia harus menjawab apa?

Bisa menebak apa yang difikirkan Minhyuk dari raut wajahnya membuat Shownu tersenyum senang. Namun Minhyuk yang melihat Shownu tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini justru membuat darahnya mendidih naik.

"Apa menurutmu mempermainkanku itu menyenangkan? Kau dasar brengsek!" Minhyuk berusaha mendorong tubuh Shownu agar menjauh darinya. "Bodohnya aku yang masih saja mempercayaimu meskipun orang-orang sudah sering melihatmu pergi berdua saja dengan Kihyun sunbae,, kau-" Minhyuk tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya lagi saat air matanya mendesak keluar. Dia sangat tidak ingin menangisi pria sebrengsek Shownu, apalagi di depannya? Oh tidak terimakasih. Minhyuk sudah akan berlari kalau saja Shownu di menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku? dan Kihyun? Kami tidak pernah-"

"Aku tidak perduli meskipun kata orang-orang kau sudah putus dengan Kihyun-sunbae, yang jelas kalau kau ingin bermain-main, carilah orang lain!" Minhyuk cepat-cepat menyela perkataan Shownu sebelum pemuda itu berkelit dengan alasan-alasan menggelikan lainnya.

"Minhyuk-ah,, tenangkan dirimu-"

"Tenang? kau gila? hanya orang bodoh yang bisa tenang di saat seperti ini!"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya-"

"Menjelaskan? Ah apa maksutmu mengatakan kebohongan lainnya?"

"Lee Minhyuk!"

Minhyuk sedikit tertegun saat Shownu meninggikan suaranya. Membuatnya bungkam dan sedikit merasa, takut.

Saat merasa Minhyuk sudah mulai tenang, Shownu melembutkan ekspresinya. Dengan senyum yang lembut, dia mengusap pelan lengan Minhyuk yang memerah karena dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat tadi.

"Yoo Kihyun,, dia bukan mantan kekasihku,, dan Hei,, kami tidak pernah berkencan,," jelas Shownu pelan-pelan. Nmaun meski begitu, Minhyuk sepertinya belum puas dengan penjelasannya. "Yoo Kihyun,, dia adalah kekasih...

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, Minhyuk melewati kegiatan di sekolahnya dengan mood yang bagus hari ini. Bahkan Changkyu, si maknae pun merasa janggal dengan sifatnya itu. Bukan hanya Changkyun, bahkan Wonho yang biasanya tidak begitu tertarik dengan masalah orang lain pun dibuatnya penasaran, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Hyung,, kenapa kau seharian ini bahagia sekali? Membuatku takut.." Changkyun bertanya sungguh-sungguh saat mereka berlima sedang makan siang bersama di kafetaria sekolah.

"Jadi kau ingin aku seketus biasanya Im Changkyun?"

"O-ohhh tidak,, tentu saja tidak.." Changkyun buru-buru meralat perkataannya.

Setelah itu mereka berlima tampak menkmati makan siang dengan hikmat, minus Changkyun sepertinya. Karena dari tadi dia melahap makan siangnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Minhyuk yangjuga seang melahap menunya dengan bahagia.

'Ugh,, harus kusampaikan tidak ya? Bagaimana kalau Minhyuk hyung sedh lagi? Bagaimana kalau-'

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Changkyun-ah?" tanya Minhyuk saat menyadari tatapan tak biasa Changkyun padanya.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku hyung? padahal tadi aku bicara dalam hati saja.." gumam Changkyun dengan polos.

"Ya,, aku memiliki indra ketujuh yang bisa membaca fikiran manusia.." jawab Minhyuk dengan nada misterius.

"Jinjjaaaa?!" tanya Changkyun sangat terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak,," jawab Minhyuk.

"Bodoh.." ini celetukan Hyungwon.

Changkyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak, kenapa Minhyuk dan Hyungwon selalu menyebutnya bodoh. Tapi Changkyun buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, memandang prihatin pada Minhyuk. Bagaimanapun kebenaran harus diungkapkan, meskipun itu menyakitkan. Kira-kira seperti itulah tekan Changkyun.

"Hyung,, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf.." ucap Changkyun dengan serius pada Minhyuk.

"Yaa?"

"Kemarin,, aku melihat Shownu sunbae dan Kihyun sunbae..." perkataan Changkyun terpotong saat melihat Shownu mendekati Kihyun yang sedang duduk di bangku kafetaria tidak jauh dari mereka. Yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah kenyataan kalau Shownu menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah untuk Kihyun dan Kihyun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan memberikan kecupan manis di pipi Shownu sebagai balasan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Minhyuk baru saja berniat menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang membuat Changkyun setertegun itu. Namun Changkyun memintanya untuk tidak menoleh dan menahan wajahnya. Jadi posisi Minhyuk memang membelakangi Shownu dan Kihyun yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama.

"Jangan menoleh dulu,, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku hyung,," Changkyun berujar panik.

"Ap-

"Minhyuk-ah.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kebingungannya, pertanyaan Minhyuk terpotong saat Shownu menghampirinya. Membuat Changkyun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Minhyuk.

"Shownu hyung,," dengan senang hati Minhyuk menyambut Shownu dan membiarkan pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

Sebentar,

"Tunggu dulu!" Changkyun baru sadar, "Kalau Shownu sunbae di sini,, lalu,, orang yang bersama dengan Kihyun-sunbae,,,,?" Changkyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Serentak,lima orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke belakang mengikuti telunjuk Changkyun -minus Jooheon, karena dia sedang duduk di sampingnya, jadi Jooheon dan Changkyun tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang-

Tepat pada arah yang ditunjuk Changkyun, Kihyun sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan Shownu.

Sebentar -lagi-

Kalau itu Shownu, lalu siapa pemuda yang seang duduk di samping Minhyuk. Dan kalau ini Shownu, jadi siapa pemuda yang sedang bermesraan dengan Kihyun?

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Changkyun terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah merasa pus menikmati ekspresi kebingungan Changkyun, akhirnya Minhyukpun memilih untuk membuka suara dan menjelaskannya pada Changkyun, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Dia,, orang yang sedang bersama dengan Kihyun sunbae adalah kekasihnya, Son Hyunwoo.. dia,, saudara kembar Shownu hyung.." jelas Minhyuk.

"O-oh.. Apa?!" Changkyun membukatkan matanya terkejut. "Saudara,, kembar.."

.

.

.

FIN

190916

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

"Tenang? kau gila? hanya orang bodoh yang bisa tenang di saat seperti ini!"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya-"

"Menjelaskan? Ah apa maksutmu mengatakan kebohongan lainnya?"

"Lee Minhyuk!"

Minhyuk sedikit tertegun saat Shownu meninggikan suaranya. Membuatnya bungkam dan sedikit merasa, takut.

Saat merasa Minhyuk sudah mulai tenang, Shownu melembutkan ekspresinya. Dengan senyum yang lembut, dia mengusap pelan lengan Minhyuk yang memerah karena dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat tadi.

"Yoo Kihyun,, dia bukan mantan kekasihku,, dan Hei,, kami tidak pernah berkencan,," jelas Shownu pelan-pelan. Nmaun meski begitu, Minhyuk sepertinya belum puas dengan penjelasannya. "Yoo Kihyun,, dia adalah kekasih... Saudara kembarku,, Son Hyunwoo"

Minhyuk membulatkan matanya terkejut 'Sauara,, kembar,,' kakinya mendadak lemas. Namun untung Shownu menahan lengannya, jadi dia tidak sampai merosot ke bawah.

"Kihyun adalah kekasih saudara kembarku,, jadi mungkin banyak yang salah paham karena wajah kami sangat mirim,, kami kembar identik.." jelas Shownu lagi.

Membuat kaki Minhyuk makin lemas, dia sungguh merasa malu luar biasa. Rasanya sangat malu dan dia merasa jadi manusia paling bodoh seantero jagad raya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Minhyuk. Dia memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi, jadi pantang baginya untuk dipermalukan di depan orang lain. Apalagi di sepan orang yang dia sukai.

'Greb'

Minhyuk makin melotot saat tahu-tahu Shownu menarik tubuhnya dan mendekap dirinya erat-erat.

"Terimakasih.." gumam Shownu tepat di samping telinga Minhyuk.

"O-oh?" Minhyuk bingung, tentu saja.

"Karena menyukaiku,,,"

"Hah?" Minhyuk makin bingung, memang sih dia menyukai Shownu. Tapi dia belum mengungkapannya, jadi bagaimana dia tahu?

"Cemburu,, bukankah artinya kau menyukaiku?"

Minhyuk tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, karena memang tepat seperti itu. Dia menyukai Shownu, sangat malah. Tapi tetap saja, tidak dengan cara memalukan seperti ini.

"Salahmu.."

"Huh?"

"Salahmu,,," Minhyuk mendorong tubuh Shownu yang awalnya menempel dengannya. "pokoknya ini semua salahmu hyung,, salahmu!" dengan cepat, Minhyuk berlari meninggalkan Shownu yang masih bingung dengannya.

"Yaa Lee Minhyuuk?!"

.

.

bener-bener FIN

200916

.

.

Jadi ceritanya buat jam 10 an malem, epilognya dibuat jam 12an lewat diikiiiiiiiiiiitttt saja.

Halloohhhhhhhhhhh '-')/

pelampiasan karena cari film jepang malem-malem buat bahan skripsi DX tapi ngga nemu-nemu yehet

Dan buat nyambut The Clan 2.5 part 2 Guilty *o* (jadi judulnya maksa bangetttt)

Dan aaahhhhhhhhhhh tiba-tiba kepikiran ShowHyuk *o*

Apa ada yang suka ShowHyuk di sini?

Yahhh meskipun cuma oneshoot,, jangan ragu buat ngereview ya teman-teman, jangan mentang2 OS ngga ada yang mau review lagiiiii ;3;

hahahahahahahahaha

Sign,

DhaBum


End file.
